1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to controlling a device via wireless communications.
2. Background
As mobile, computing, and consumer electronic devices continue to expand their capabilities, the mechanisms for the user to interact with these devices and control their functionality are becoming increasingly constrained.